Warplots
Warplots are endgame PvP content for raid-sized groups fighting in player-customized battlefields. Summary Once you have reached level 50, you will be able to purchase a Warplot on a floating island. It will be up to you to build it up into a battlefield. Items for your Warplot can be gained through raids and adventuring. Defeated raid bosses can be added to your Warplot but will be a significantly weaker version of their former selves. Once your Warplot is ready for battle and you have created a WarParty comprised of 30 players, you can initiate a war against another WarParty via a matchmaking system. Once two Warplots have been chosen, they will be instanced within range of each other and the battle will begin. Each team starts with a fortress that they can upgrade and customize with a vast assortment of modifications using special currency called War Coins. Victory is achieved by either destroying the enemies’ generators or through killing players and disabling structures. At the end, both teams are rewarded with Loot Bags, Prestige, and Elder Gems. Objectives ;Destroy generators Where do you hit your enemy War-plotees where it hurts most? Their generators! Much like everything else, fortresses run on juice, so blast both their generators for the quick, humiliating TKO. Taking these intricate structures offline is a highly technical process that requires a thorough grasp of nuclear – aah, hell with it, just shoot 'em! ;Drain energy The Most Exciting Word in Warfare: Attrition! If your foes are being mama's boys and girls about their power grids, or you just want to drag things out for your sadistic amusement, then it's time to get old-school and just take 'em down one (or more) at a time. You can also deplete their overall energy supply by whittling away at their upgrades, and better yet, kill them! ;Capture Nano-Pak What's Nano-Pak? Only the greatest nanotechnology resource since sliced atoms! Nano-Pak is the stuff that your team uses to initiate all plug abilities, from firing superweapons to calling in reinforcements. It’s like money, but odorless unless inhaled. Outside of enemy skulls and beer, it’s probably the most important resource you’ll ever amass. Plugs and Modifications There are 8 plugs on each Warplot. 4 Large rectangular shaped plugs, and 4 Small square plugs. Each of the plugs may have one of the following modifications plugged in to it, assuming you have the required amount of War Coins, and have acquired the corresponding FABkit. ;Installations Installations are the upgrades to your base. They keep enemies from getting in and eviscerate those who do. From Chompacabra Pens to Murderbot Factories, everything you install into your fortress says something about you to your foes… and that something is: Ha ha, you're dead! *Basic: These may not be the sexiest wings of your death-condo, but they provide critical infrastructure along with teamwide buffs, special items, and unique abilities during battle to make your enemies fifty shades of miserable. And like all plugs, they can be upgraded to be even shadier. Socket to ‘em! *Better: These plugs are the next step up. Balancing cost against overall efficiency, these better plugs help you dominate on the strategic and mobility fronts, giving you instant access to distant hotzones and reducing energy costs that could prove huge down the line. *Bigger: Now we’re talkin’! Big plugs are where the magic happens. They turn tides, save the day, and kill the stupid. Rule of thumb: build as many as your base can hold. Then a bunch more. Just unleash these savage organic or mechanical pets, sit back, a savor the horror. With pets like these, you’re gonna need more enemies! *Super: Super plugs: the most exciting advance in killing people with little effort since the invention of cliffs. Bristling with polished state-of-the-art tech, super plugs are the crème de la crème of utterly gratuitous destruction, from rocket nosecones to aim at your enemy’s noses to orbital lasers that vaporize skeletons and even give them blisters. Target depressed! *Boss Tokens: What's your definition of the World's Best Boss? How about one that defends your fortress and kills your enemies? With Boss Tokens, you'll be able to summon gargantuan freaks to do just that and a whole lot more. Because the next best thing to being your own boss is owning one! ;Deployables What's great about deployables is that you can drop 'em practically anywhere. Bear traps, bug bombs, web cannons, land mines -- there are so many ways to hurt would-be trespassers, you'll never need a garden gnome again! *Turrets: Ah, turrets. Covering choke points where you can’t spare the manpower or construction costs. Thanks to the ingenuity of Nexus’s thriving home defense industry, you can choose from turrets that shoot bullets, webs, rockets, and enemies. And if you’re impressed but still won’t budge, we’ve even got turrets that fling room temperature sludge! *Traps: The best thing about traps is that they work on pretty much everybody. There’s simply no substitute for watching unsuspecting losers comically walk into your craftily positioned surprises. They require no cleaning, no bait, no attention, and no remorse. Last but not least, they make the coolest Warparty favors. Large Warplot Plugs Warplot Small * Bunker: Basic, Reinforced, Secure * Communications Tower: Basic, Reinforced, Secure * Military Research Center: Basic, Reinforced, Secure * Refinery: Basic, Reinforced, Secure * Silo: Basic, Reinforced, Secure * Watchtower: Basic, Reinforced, Secure Warplot Large * Aggressorbot Factory: Basic, Expert, Reinforced, Secure, Skilled * Battlebot Factory: Basic, Expert, Reinforced, Secure, Skilled * Chompacabra Creature Pen: Basic, Expert, Reinforced, Secure, Skilled * Frizlet Pen: Basic, Expert, Reinforced, Secure, Skilled * Furnace: Basic, Reinforced, Secure * Gas Processing Plant: Basic, Reinforced, Secure * Moodie Pen: Basic, Expert, Reinforced, Secure, Skilled * Nuclear Plant: Basic, Reinforced, Secure * Osun Encampment: Basic, Expert, Reinforced, Secure, Skilled * Pumera Pen: Basic, Expert, Reinforced, Secure, Skilled * Rescue Squad Station: Basic, Expert, Reinforced, Secure, Skilled * Swordmaiden Encampment: Basic, Expert, Reinforced, Secure, Skilled * Warbot Factory: Basic, Expert, Reinforced, Secure, Skilled Small Warplot Plugs Warplot Vehicle Warplot Travel * Deployment Station: Basic, Reinforced, Secure * Intraplot Transport Center: Basic, Reinforced, Secure * Respawn Terminal: Basic, Reinforced, Secure * Teleport Center: Basic, Reinforced, Secure Warplot Raid * Boss Summoner: Basic, Reinforced, Secure Warplot Super * Attack Ship: Basic, Charged, Energized, Reinforced, Secure * Eldan Beacon: Basic, Charged, Energized, Reinforced, Secure * Multiple Rocket Launcher: Basic, Charged, Energized, Reinforced, Secure * Orbital Laser: Basic, Charged, Energized, Reinforced, Secure Media Images warplots3.JPG warplot.png warplot4.jpg|View from center of the Warplot warplot3.jpg|Another view from the center. No upgrades placed yet. warplot setup page1.jpg|Warplot Tutorial Page 1 warplot setup page2.jpg|Warplot Tutorial Page 2 warplot setup page3.jpg|Warplot Tutorial Page 3 warplot setup page4.jpg|Warplot Tutorial Page 4 warplot2.jpg|Warplot digital map Basic Battlebot Factory.jpg|Basic Battlebot Factory for Warplots multiple rocket launcher for Warplots.jpg|Multiple Rocket Launcher for Warplots Agressorbot Factory.jpg|Basic Aggressorbot Factory for Warplots Intraplot Transport Center - Basic.jpg|Basic Intraplot Transport Center for Warplots Reinforced Communications Tower.jpg|Reinforced Communications Tower for Warplots Videos WildStar - Warplots Trailer Patch changes * References http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=dDfQEhnHFak External links Category:PvP